deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Balrog VS T.J. Combo
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here Backgrounder (6).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Balrog TJ Combo Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Balrog vs TJ KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 TJ Combo vs Balrog.png|Pichu95 Balrog TJ Combo .png|DeathBattleDude What-if Death Battle Balrog vs. T.J. Combo.jpg|Venage237 B vs TJC.jpg|Simbiothero Balrog vs Combo Den.PNG|DENSTIFY1 TG vs Balrog.png|BakaLord Description Two Insanely Strong African American Boxers who have lost their title of Boxing Champion but now seek to reclaim it clash! Who will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Pugilism or Boxing is a rather gruelling and aggressive sport that needs a lot of skill in order to be mastered. Boomstick: And these Two Extremely Strong African American Boxers have become Champions of the Sport but have previously lost their tile and now seek to reclaim it like Balrog, enforcer of Shadaloo. Wiz: And T.J. Combo, the boxer from Killer Instinct. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a... A DEATH BATTLE. Balrog (Cue: Balrog's theme -Street Fighter V) Wiz: As one of the top enforcers of the evil organisation Shadaloo the boxer Balrog is a deadly fighter carrying out the dictator M. Bison's orders with no question. Boomstick: Actually Wiz Balrog is the big fire monster that killed Gandalf in Lord of the Rings ... Sad Times. Wiz: Ugh.. Anyway before he became one of Bison's lieutenants the man also known as Mike Balrog was born on September 4th 1968 and grew up in a life of poverty until he rose to fame as a boxing champion, for a time things were going well for him... Boomstick: ...But then he got permanently banned from the ring after crippling an opponent and killing another, needing money Balrog joined Shadaloo becoming one of it's highest ranking members. Wiz: Balrog was forced to get lots of temporary jobs including the role of a security guard in between the many defeats of Shadaloo and it's reconstruction, he would one day stumble across a boy called Ed who he decided to take with him after seeing Shadaloo's mark in his hand believing he could learn many secrets about the organisation from him. Boomstick: Eventually Balrog and Ed would flee Shadaloo's crumbling base as M. Bison was being destroyed once and for all, abandoning the organisation in its final moments. Wiz: Balrog is a fierce fighter and has many techniques and ablites he's strong enough to destroy cars with just his fists, able to destroy a Billard table and barrels with a single punch, leave a dent in a van from one of his blows and most impressively he was able to kill one of Yoga Master Dhalism's elephants with a single blow. We've previously calculated that elephants can withstand over 10,000 pounds of force meaning that Balrog's striking power is extremely impressive. Boomstick: Balrog is quite a fairly fast and agile fighter and is also pretty tough able to withstand being betean up by Cammy, falling off a cliff and survive the explosion of Bison's Pyscho Drive which is estimated to be strong enough to destroy a town. Wiz: Balrog's fighting style relies on using raw strength and of course Boxing but he's not afraid to play dirty and often headbutts his opponents which is illegal in normal boxing. Boomstick: With his Dash Straight move Balrog moves forward and punches his opponent and with the Dash Upper Balrog moves forward and then uppercuts his opponent this attack can be used to defend against enemies who like to hurl themselves through the air. Wiz: He is able to turn his back on his opponent, charging up his attack before striking his opponent in a move known as the Turn Punch, the longer this attack is charged up for the harder it will hit the opponent Boomstick: With his Charged Buffalo attack he strikes his opponents several times with his punches whilst moving forward he also has a another version of the attack called the Ex Charged Buffalo where he moves forward while flashing yellow for some reason punching his opponent fewer times than when he uses the Charged Buffalo but instead dealing slightly more damage ''' Wiz: When using his Bursting Buffalo attack he strikes his opponents lower body with a downward punch before striking them with several upward punches and with the Ex Bursting Buffalo he flashes yellow hitting his opponent fewer times but dealing more damage overall. '''Boomstick: With his KKB move Balrog hurls himself forward deflecting all projectiles this move also allows him to pull off lots of combos and his Crazy Rush move allows him to combine the Charged Buffalo and Bursting Buffalo moves into one series of attacks. Wiz: He punches his opponents several times utilising a variety of his attacks with the Crazy Buffalo attack however the last punch will always be a Turn Punch he also has the Dirty Bull attack where he headbutts his opponent stamps on their foot and smackes them across the face with his fist and last but not least he has the Gigaton Blow where he hits the opponent with two Turn punches before hitting them with a third one which strikes the opponent multiple times. Boomstick: Balrog has betean the likes of F.A.N.G and Necalli, stood against the likes of Ken, Chun-Li and Gen, alongside Vega has defeated a pair of Shadaloo soldiers, survived the explosion of Bison's Pyscho Drive alongside Birdie and killed one of Dhalsim's elephants with one of his attacks called the Gigaton Punch. Wiz: However he's lost to Cammy, E. Honda, Zangief, Fei Long, R. Mika and Ibuki and doesn't really have any kick attacks this lack of kick attacks can make him fairly predictable. Balrog isn't very bright when he became leader of Shadaloo after one of Bison's apparent "deaths" he quickly ruined the organisation and was forced to rely on getting other jobs in order to get money and speaking of money that's usually the only thing that motivates him he will do anything for whichever Villian he's working for as long as he gets paid rather than really thinking about what he's actually doing. He usually runs into battle without strategy and is quite overconfident and cocky which can lead to his opponents overwhelming despite his skill as a fighter. Boomstick: But with his Strength and fighting skill you do not want get in the way of this Boxer! Balrog: I'll make you regret you were ever born you two-bit chump! T.J. Combo Wiz: Tyler Johnson Garrett was born near Gavelston Texas which was the birthplace of the great Jack Johnson- the first African American Heavyweight boxing champion whom Tyler's father idolised 'Boomstick: His father also was a former sergant in the army and felt devoted to his country, subsequently hung the American Flag outside his house ' Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE Results Category:Fistfight Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Killer Instinct' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Capcom vs Rare Ware' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Boxing Match Death Battle